


Wish You Were Here

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Snapchat, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Finally, Jack’s curiosity gets the better of him. He unlocks his phone and clicks on Kent’s name where one red square and two purple ones are waiting for him. How is he supposed to focus on class when his boyfriend just sent himvideos? He locks his phone again. There are only ten minutes left in class. Jack should have remembered Kent knew that too.Kenny is typing…





	

Maintaining their relationship through the distance after repairing it and working through their fuck-ups and shortcomings, both together and with their therapists, Jack and Kent figured out little ways to make sure they still felt connected and secure with each other. On Kent’s game days they would send snapchats back and forth before he had to head to the arena; on Jack’s game days they would text and Kent would send him a few voice messages of encouragement. 

 

It had taken Kent awhile to wear Jack down to get the app and learn how to use it, but once he did, Jack was grateful. He’d always been so worried about phone leaks and hacks and whatever else that he didn’t want to have any pictures of Kent aside from the one photobooth strip Kent had practically forced Jack to take with him back in the Q. Now, Jack got to see ridiculous filters, Kit Purrson, and Kent’s risqué selfies all the time. 

 

If Jack was feeling anxious or insecure, he’d open up to Kent about it--making sure to keep their newfound communication and openness alive and well. Within a few minutes, unless Kent was on the ice, with the media, or otherwise away from his phone, Jack would get a snapchat full of silly stickers and that  _ Bitmoji _ thing Kent was still trying to wear him down about getting, all aimed at cheering him up or supporting him. And it worked both ways. 

 

Before Jack’s class started, Kent had sent him a snap of him still sleepy-eyed half hiding his face under his white comforter with Kit asleep on his shoulder. That one Jack hadn’t minded screenshotting.Jack opened the snapchat expecting a picture of Kit looking cute or something along those lines. Kent knew he was in class, and Jack knew Kent needed to be at the arena within the hour. 

 

Once he hit that little red square next to  _ Kenny _ , Jack was so glad no one sat next to him since it was the class before break and so few people showed up. Instead of Kit or a selfie, the picture was of Kent’s stomach taken from Kent’s perspective so his hardon was in full view. He was lying on his bed with the comforter bunched around his ankles and legs splayed to frame Kent’s dick tenting his boxer briefs. Jack quickly locked his phone. He hoped the professor didn’t notice the red tinge that crept up his neck or how loudly he tried to swallow the lump in his throat down. 

 

He tried to focus on his lecture instead of his phone lighting up next to his notebook. Jack tried to think about the media campaigns that led to the approval of this general and his terrible choices, he really did. It’s not  _ his fault  _ his brain had migrated down to his boxer shorts. Three more snapchats lit up his phone. 

 

Finally, Jack’s curiosity gets the better of him. He unlocks his phone and clicks on Kent’s name where one red square and two purple ones are waiting for him. How is he supposed to focus on class when his boyfriend just sent him  _ videos? _ He locks his phone again. There are only ten minutes left in class. Jack should have remembered Kent knew that too. 

 

_ Kenny is typing… _

 

Jack checked the time again. Still ten minutes left. He flipped his phone over and tried his hardest to focus on his professor. His pen hovered over the next line of his notes, but he couldn’t think was he was about to write down. His phone buzzed again. 

 

He clenched his jaw, thought about just tucking his phone into his backpack, but instead flipped it back over. He clicked on  _ Kenny _ and brought up their chat.

 

_ Hope class is going well babe. You can watch later, but no touching ;)  _

 

Below the message is that little Bitmoji thing of Kent with a ridiculous snapback and a thought bubble that said “wish you were here.” Jack locked his phone before he could be tempted further to open those snaps. 

 

Thankfully, his professor decides to let them go with seven minutes left. Before she was finished speaking, Jack already had his notes packed away in his bag and zipped up. Jack didn’t think he’d ever gotten back to the Haus and up to his room so fast in his life. 

 

Once he was tucked away up in his room with the door shut and locked, he wasn’t sure what to do. He floundered for a moment before he finally decided to strip down to his boxers and socks. While he made himself comfortable on his bed, Jack unlocked his phone and played the snapchats. 

 

The first one was a picture of Kent grabbing his dick over his boxers with “i miss you” in pink letters positioned along the side of his hardon. Jack would laugh at how ridiculous Kenny could be if it wasn’t already turning him on. He clicked through to the video before the ten seconds were up on the picture. Jack watched from video to video to video with eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

 

Kent dipped his fingers under his waistband and stroked himself in one long pull. Jack turned up the volume just quick enough to hear Kent whining his name. He slid his boxers off in the next one and his dick sprung up to tap lightly against his stomach with a little bob. Kent brushed the pads of his fingers over the head and whispered all the things he wished Jack was there to do to him. 

 

Jack was about to slide off his own boxers and jerk himself off to his boyfriend when Kent whispered, “No touching. I want a video of you coming just thinking about me.” Sometimes Jack regretted when Kenny found out Jack’s imagination or his dirty words could get him off. Like now when all Jack wanted to do was dig out the fleshlight Shitty had gifted him as a half joke his last birthday. (It had been wrapped in Aces wrapping paper. Kent thought it was perfect. Jack wanted to strangle Shitty.)

 

After the end of Kent’s game against the Avs when he was alone in his car with tinted windows, he opened the single snapchat video Jack had sent him. He watched Jack’s hard dick bob twice before he was spilling over his stomach without a hand in sight. He turned up his volume to hear Jack, “Love you, Kenny. Good game.” Kent would laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend was half the time, but he was too turned on. Maybe post-game Skype sessions should be their new thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed. <3
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/). My ask box is always open for comments, prompts, and so on!


End file.
